lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Sly Guy NEXT
Sly Guy NEXT is a presentation produced by The Sly Guy, where information regarding the company's content or franchises is presented, such as information about projects, in a similar manner as . Outside of the general Sly Guy NEXT presentations covering a range of titles, there are also Directs centered around specific projects and series. Each presentation comes with their own episode usually based on the theme of the Direct. It is also became a TV show that airs its episodic portions of it's directs on Frick TV as full episodes as well as new episodes created for the series. Synopsis In a non-canonical version of The Webiverse, RealGameTime (the main character of The GameTime Movie) runs a company called The Sly Guy and frequently announces projects and properties through direct presentations called Sly Guy NEXT (in a similar manner of Nintendo Direct). With the help of the other main GameTime Movie characters, and ChibiTime, a miniature version of GameTime that acts differently than him, they all try to work together to make the Sly Guy NEXT presentations and The Sly Guy company a success while dealing with humorous occurrences and situations day in and day out within working on the presentations and in their own lives ranging from the ordinary to supernatural. The show also has recurring characters and villains such as characters from other Sly Guy properties like Into the Ravenverse, Lickerwick, Transform Animals Island, and Game Masters: A GameTime Movie. Characters Main * RealGameTime Major * Fricksy Business * Abby * Officer Lawson * Violet * Professor Magnesium * Spot * ChibiTime * Crowley Supporting * Ace * Arthur * Badgers * Bigs * Blizzy * Caden * Captain Botsman * Cavefang * Cell * Chase * Connor * Devan * Dr. Time * Dredd * Evelynn * Grimswald Anarchid * Hitstrike * Inkraid * Jackson * Khromus * King Phantom * Kosmetta * Lickerwick * Lucy Lucifer * Melody * Nolan * Princess Bad Piranha Plant * Rocksan Thorns * Shannon * Sloppy Joe * SodaPastel * Tempo * The Worker * Trip * Vexx * Warlack List of Sly Guy NEXT Presentations Bolded presentations are upcoming. 2018 * Sly Guy NEXT 4.20.18 * Sly Guy NEXT L16 Expo 2018 7.17.18 * Sly Guy NEXT 10.23.18 Halloween Special (Story: GameTime of the Dead) * Sly Guy NEXT 12.30.18 Holiday Special (Story: I'll Be Home For Frickmas) 2019 * Sly Guy NEXT GameTime-Verse 1.25.19 (Story: GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse) * Sly Guy NEXT Ladies' Reboot 4.1.19 (Story: The Piranha Plant Revolution) * Sly Guy NEXT Inferno 7.7.19 (Story: The Miserable Clip Show Episode) * Sly Guy NEXT Fanpalooza Special 7.11.19 (Story: Lords of Rock) * Sly Guy NEXT L16 Expo 2019 7.20.19 (Story: A Sly Guy NEXT Production) * Sly Guy NEXT Time Travel 8.21.19 * Sly Guy NEXT Halloween Special 10.31.19 (Story: Ghostly Hour) * Sly Guy NEXT Holiday Special 12.20.19 (Story: Seasons' Flexings) 2020 * Scorpio Online 1.18.20 * Sly Guy NEXT TBA 4.1.20 Episodes Season 1 * Ep. 1 - Cop Academy: Officer Lawson recruits the crew to become cops. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 2 - FANDOM Con: The crew goes to a pop culture convention. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 3 - Back in Fricksy Business: Fricksy finds a new job. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 4 - A Pirate's Life: Abby finds a treasure map in the woods. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 5 - Fight Bot: Professor Magnesium builds a new invention. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 6 - GameTime's Day Off: GameTime and the rest of the crew make a bet. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 7 - El Diablo: ChibiTime becomes a wrestler. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 8 - Violet: Queen of Dreams: Violet starts to have nightmares. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 9 - Fricksy and the Cool Kids: The crew goes down to FANDOM University. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 10 - Your Username: An error in Wikia's user system occurs. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 11 - Camp Downfall: Spot and Crowley try to solve a mystery. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 12 - GameTime of the Dead: Just a normal day for GameTime and Fricksy at their apartment. (Halloween Special 2018) * Ep. 13 - I'll Be Home For Crewmas: GameTime shops for presents at a mall for the holidays. (Christmas Special 2018) * Ep. 14 - GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse: The crew go to the theater to watch a movie. (GameTime-Verse) * Ep. 15 - The Piranha Plant Revolution: The ladies of Wikia gather up for a girls hang-out day. (Ladies' Reboot) * Ep. 16 - The Miserable Clip Show Episode: The crew reminisce on old times. (Inferno) * Ep. 17 - Lords of Rock: The crew holds a music festival. (Fanpalooza) * Ep. 18 - A Sly Guy NEXT Production: The crew makes a movie. (L16 Expo 2019) * Ep. 19 - Wikiapocalypse: Vexx starts the Internet apocalypse. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 20 - Vexxtronian: GameTime travels to Vexx’s dimension. (Premiering on Frick TV) Season 2 * Ep. 1 - Charm Chat: A dating simulator releases in Wikia. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 2 - Holden Tales: Abby travels back to Holden. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 3 - Lawson: Wikia's Most Wanted: Lawson is framed for false crimes. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 4 - The Toyfather: A rare piece of Sly Guy merchandise is stolen. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 5 - Ghostly Hour: The crew attends a Halloween party. (Halloween Special 2019) * Ep. 6 - TinyTime: ChibiTime makes a clone of himself. (Premiering In Frick TV) * Ep. 7 - The Game Masters' Very Own Episode: The Game Masters get their own episode. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 8 - Pacific Grim: Fricksy and Spot investigate Scorpio Corp. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 9 - Season's Flexings: The crew join a celebrity for the holidays. (Holiday Special 2019) * Ep. 10 - Scorpio Shutdown: Scorpio Corp plans it's biggest release yet. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 11 - Plastic Voyage: The crew needs to pass a health inspection. (Premiering on Frick TV) * Ep. 12 - TBA * Ep. 13 - TBA * Ep. 14 - TBA * Ep. 15 - TBA * Ep. 16 - TBA * Ep. 17 - TBA * Ep. 18 - TBA * Ep. 19 - TBA * Ep. 20 - TBA Shorts * Ep. 1 - Follow the Present: Spot and Magnesium notice a present in the studio. * Ep. 2 - Champions and Crewmates: Abby wants to continue her Magic and Monsters win streak. * Ep. 3 - New News: Crowley helps Violet make the news more interesting. * Ep. 4 - Photo Cop: Lawson hurries for the yearly FANDOM Police Force team photo. * Ep. 5 - Friday Height Lights: Fricksy is tasked to put up the studio sign. Trivia * The show was renewed for a second season ahead of it's first season. * The show was nominated for an LMMCU award for Best TV Show and Best Project at the 2019 LMMCU Awards, along with other television series.. Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:RealGameTime Category:The Sly Guy Category:TV shows Category:Stub Category:Under Construction Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Category:Rating Pending Category:Kids TV Category:TV-PG Category:2018 Category:Comedy Category:LMMCU Award nominees Category:Crossovers